1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data collection systems and, more particularly, to a data collection system for a network of work stations each with a variable data entry terminal connected to a processing controller that is, in turn, linked to a main frame computer.
2. Prior Art
In past years, the capabilities of computers to handle large amounts of data has grown dramatically while the cost of computing has decreased. Yet, the ability to interface various computers effectively to both keep track of and to control work place operations has not followed suit. To date, more attention has been placed on developing computing capabilities of main frame or central computers than has gone into providing for an efficient and effective way for feeding information from a multitude of points or sources to such computer. Certainly, once information has been received for handling at such main frame computer, the uses such information can be put to are multitudeness. The present invention therefore deals with a system for efficiently and effectively sequentially or simultaneously receiving data from a multitude of work stations within a defined area for processing and transmitting that information to such main frame computer. The system is an improvement over earlier hardwire systems that are still prevalent and include wire hookups with bulky and cumbersome terminals linked to a computer.
That a need exists for rapidly and accurately recording data at a work station for later processing and transmission was recognized in a recent patent by Culp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,218, that teaches a portable data entry terminal. The Culp device includes a bar code optical sensor for reading bar codes and provides for storage of data for processing and transmission. This data entry terminal is preferred for use in the system of the present invention. Another recently issued patent by Cahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,642, provides for handling input information from a multiple of stations. This patent teaches a device having a capability for receiving a number of inputs through separate entry ports with appropriate circuitry for sampling and storing those inputs and transferring them as a discreet output through a modem or like device that connects to main frame computer. The digital matrix switching device of the Cahn patent is preferred for use as the network controller of the system of the present invention.
The system of the present invention provides data entry terminals that are capable of reading bar codings on a work order document and for passing that information to a digital switching matrix that is capable of handling and routing a number of simultaneous or sequential inputs from a plurality of such entry terminals. The system thereby provides, within a defined work area having a number of individual stations therein, for controlling work operations with a main frame type computer without a necessity for inputing information at fixed consoles, keyboards, or the like. The system of the present invention, unlike earlier systems that have employed such consoles and hardwired arrangements, provides a mobility to the worker or supervisory person at each station of the network that can include as many as fifteen (15) separate stations within a certain radius of operation. The system of the present invention, unlike earlier arrangements, provides a capability for job tracking, cost analysis and estimates, material control, scheduling, employee productivity evaluation, job costing, and the like at a main frame computer. Where earlier systems were fixed in place and therefore were often in the way and subject to contamination that is inherent in a shop floor work area, the present invention provides a mobile controller that is maintained by a single operator and is therefore not subject to many of the perils and pitfalls of such earlier systems.